TVD Role Play Wiki:Character Policy
So you've decided to join this roleplaying wiki. That's great! However, you may struggle with setting up your character. Here is a guide on what to do. Before You Start Recall the Rules Unfortunately, all users under the age of 13 are not permitted on the wiki. It is Wikia's policy (and a COPPA law) that you must be 13 years old to have an account here. And, since we don't allow users to RP without an account, then all users under 13 are prohibited from editing on this wiki. What is COPPA? COPPA (a.k.a. Child Online Privacy Protection Act) is a United States Law that affects all users. Even if you are not a citizen in the United States of America, Wikia (and this wiki) is based out of California, so all users must comply with this law. If you need a further understanding of the law, you may read the full description on their website. This can be found here. Read Our Policies Make sure you are familar with the rules before starting anything. A list of our policies can be found here. First steps Sorting To be sorted, go to Sorting, and pick if your character will be an adult or a student, and click the appropriate link. Then, put your Character's name in the box, and click sorted. A short quiz will come up, so take the quiz, putting your answers in the post, with your character's name, and what year you would like to be (Don't forget you have to bold your answers!). An admin will finish sorting you, and let you know what House and year you're in. Please be logged in so an Admin knows who to contact, otherwise your character won't be sorted. After That 1) First, type your character's name in the below box and click create. align=left break=no preload=Template:Character Page buttonlabel=Create Character Page You can also use EasyChars, which was created here, but we are using a new version now created here and already includes your House Colors and other things. You can use that by putting your character's full name in the appropriate box below, and clicking Create. align=left break=no buttonlabel=Create Gryffindor preload=Template:EasyChars/Gryffindor align=left break=no buttonlabel=Create Slytherin preload=Template:EasyChars/Slytherin align=left break=no buttonlabel=Create Ravenclaw preload=Template:EasyChars/Ravenclaw align=left break=no buttonlabel=Create Hufflepuff preload=Template:EasyChars/Hufflepuff 2) If you want to make an image you can use some online things to draw them for you (such as http://www.dolldivine.com/), but you may want to do it yourself. You are not limited to any certain style, for instance George Robertson's image was that of some sort of angry stick figure. 3) On the character's page put the category for the Year you want your character in (e.g. Category:First Years, Category:Second Years, etc.). After you complete a term, DO NOT CHANGE THE CATEGORY (the category with the year). We have a bot that will automatically find and replace all year categories. You also need to add the House category to the page. So if your character was sorted into Gryffindor, put Category:Gryffindor in the category section. (In Easy Chars, the House Category is done for you). 4) On , put a link to your character's page. If this is not done, we don't know which user owns which character and it makes talking to people very difficult! 5) On the bottom of your character's page, put a link to your user page, so we know who the character belongs to. An example of a complete character page is Lily Elizabeth Smith. Check there for some ideas or examples. Creating your character box To create a simple character box, do the following steps. 1. First, type Template: then your USER NAME in the below box and click create. align=left break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Character Box 2. Copy/paste the following into the new template page. Remember to change the text that is capitalized. } |text= } }} An example of a box would be: } |text= } }} A full list of things you can use to customise your box can be found here. If you have questions on how to do this, or how to customize them further, feel free to ask User:Bond_em7 on his Talk page. 3. Use the character box like so: E.g. In action: Again, if you have questions on how to create bubbles, create the template, or how to customize them further, feel free to ask Bond_em7 or Echostar. Also, once you need a second bubble, contact one of these two to help you get set up with a template for more than one talk bubble. The coding for talk bubbles can be a bit confusing, especially for new wiki users, and coding in general is used often throughout our roleplays and discussions. If you are a new wiki user, check out Algamicagrat's blog to learn more about wiki coding and markup. Diagon Alley As an option, you can go to Ollivander's (or check the navigation bar at the top) and visit each of the places and buy things you need. Now Where? Now you are an official member of our wiki. You can attend classes, earn house points, and play Quidditch. Feel free to explore and ask an admin if you need anymore help. The best place to start would be your common room. There should be a link to it on your talk page from when your character was sorted. Common rooms have roleplaying, a schedule of what classes are in session, and announcements related to your House. List of Common Rooms *Gryffindor Tower *Hufflepuff Common Room *Ravenclaw Tower *Slytherin Common Room